Fallen Memories
by TheLegacyReturns
Summary: A story of Ezio and an OC of mine Meryem. A personal take on the story of Assassins Creed:Revelations. After rescuing a young Arabic girl Ezio is thrust into the raging war between the Templars and Assassins in Constantinople.
1. Chapter 1

She closed her eyes, agonizing pain flooding her body. Her wrists bound tightly with twine behind the back of a stiff wooden chair, her ankles tied down tightly to each leg of the chair. The boat was rocking back and forth, the water in the hull of the ship was rising but the men showed no interest in that. Staring at her with either sly grins, or looks up utter disgust; an Ottoman raised his fist in the air and slammed it down against her cheek. Teeth hit skin and flesh was torn away from her cheek. She gagged on her own blood for a moment before she had the chance to spit it out. She looked up at the men, a challenging, threatening gaze greeted then with piercing green eyes. "I don't know what the fuck you are talking about! I am no assassin!" Another blow, yet this time, the impact was so hard it sent the chair flying to it's side. She laid there struggling for a moment before laying still, the echoing sound of the heavy weighted shoes approached as the Turk leaned in close and whispered. "Do not think me daft girl, we know a snitch when we see one." The chair was flipped to the side so she was staring up at the man. He was wearing black robes, belts and weapons hung from his hips innocently, yet the shattering gleam of light that struck the blades sent shivers down her spine. Her back was still tight against the chair as it laid level to the floor of the ship. The seawater splashed against the new wound causing the woman to bite her tongue, her nose was the new injury that was bleeding profusely, and because of the angle blood was slipping back down her throat causing her to cough, and inhale some seawater each time. She was finally pulled up. Her head hung down as blood and water were coughed out. She swore multiple times in her native Turkish before harsh fingers grasped her jaw tightly. A crushing power moved it to meet gazes, the calloused fingers leaving new marks among her olive skin. She looked up at a scruffy man, the horrid stench of garlic and wine wafted from his mouth as she held back her desire to spit her blood in his face. The pressure left and his pointer finger drug down along her jaw bone under her chin and lifted it up softly. "A traitorous bitch like you deserves a face to match I gather." He said, tossing her head back before raising his hand turning it so the palm was opposite to her face and slapped, once, then turn, twice then turn, thrice then turn, each time her neck jerking in the direction of the knuckles coughing out new blood and groaning with agony. Preparing for another slap, she was startled when she felt nothing. She looked up and he was smirking. "Our little Meryem has grown up to be such a woman." He ran his hand down her body, caressing her breast which was quivering with each breathe, such a shock from the cold water to a warm hand. He and the other men reached for her, another way to break her down. Hands slid lower and lower, ripping of wet fabric could be heard, rough hands grasping, caressing, drunken mouths kissing, and the horrid scent of unclean men filled the room, but her eyes did not open. A slight moment of pain, then a giant consuming feeling full of betraylment and disgust. She knew what they wanted, and she would no sooner scream or cry as they abused her body as she would admit her sin. It would only mean that the bastards had won.


	2. Chapter 2

Above deck Ezio was sitting contently watching the ship move from side to side as wind caught in the sails and moved the boat forward. His destination was Constantinople, there he would meet with a band of assassins who ruled the south; and together they would learn the secrets of one of the greatest assassins that had ever lived; Master Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. It was true the vary same man's sword hung next to his hip, acting like a graceful friend always next to him no matter the predicament. However the entire ride had Ezio uneasy, something seemed off to him; and the faint red glow that surrounded the men working the ship kept Ezio on guard. He could felt something stirring inside him; something he had never felt before, it made him worried and also made him feel vulnerable... Something he hadn't felt in years.

Staring at the vast sea in front of him Ezio began to think back to his family, all the secrets that had died with Giovanni and Federico that fateful day. Would he ever be able to gain a hold of those secrets, the secrets of his family, of his lineage, his bloodlines, his destiny... It had been three years Since Maria died; natural causes, she was old and frail and it was simply her time. Claudia since then had met a man within the brotherhood and settled down, Ezio now had three nieces and a nephew, Claudia's son's and daughters now trained under her, slowly learning how to fight yet not yet knowing the full extent of the purpose. Ezio was still single as ever, not trusting anyone with commitment like he thought he would when he was nothing more than a boy. Was his youth as faint of a glimmer as that of his brothers and father's lives?

Ezio shook his head the thoughts making him slink farther into depression, yet the thoughts of having a family kept slinking back, creeping into his mind. Leonardo was gaining age just as he was, graying hair; but never dull spirits, yet the fire that he knew of Leonardo was slowly fading. Suddenly Ezio heard a noise...

Cackling, the distinctive sound of flesh hitting flesh, a clatter... Ezio's ears tuned out all of the sounds around him and listened to the sounds coming from below him. Very carefully Ezio tip toed across the dark boards of the ship, with grace thought unimaginable by others. There were only a few men on starboard side of the vessel, and from his eagle vision he found no threat with them. Reaching the back of the ship where was an entrance to the hull of the ship, carefully Ezio slipped down before carefully sliding back behind large sacs of grain stacked neatly to the roof. His eyes peaking around, dark crimson read glows formed around four men, and a faint shimmer of a blue formed around a person-. It was a woman... Ezio watched as they beat her, he wasn't sure if she an ally yet. So quietly Ezio eavesdropped.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about! I am no assassin!"

Ezio's fingers curved neatly into his palms digging in, he can't rush out into the situation, it would be harmful for her. So he sat and listened, as they beat her, laughed at her; he listened to the woman choke and cough and groan but not once did she let out a cry... The sound of fabric ripping pulled Ezio out of his daze as he realized what the men were up to, sliding out from the hiding place he watched as all four men caressed her without a care as she sat there, taking it. They were curved in such a manner around the woman that none of them saw Ezio approach. The water proved difficult though in keeping stealthy, as he got closer one man heard the slosh of the water from Ezio's boots and turned around. A glimmer of steal hit the air before blood splattered across Ezio's sleeves, his blades entered both men behind the woman, the man on the left received a fatal attack to the back of the neck, the other up through the nose and directly into the brain. As they fell Ezio gazed at them, the one he stabbed in the neck was fat, and smelt horrid, the other however was skinny, deathly so; most obviously a opium addict. Ezio glanced up from the corpses to see the other two men standing nonchalantly around, smirking at him. Then... A chilling voice.

"Ah, Ezio! Good to see you my rat like friend. So nice of you to drop in and take care of these men for us, one thinks of himself higher than he actually is; and so stuffs money greedily into his pockets, the other... Well he stuffs a different sort of payment into himself, huh?" The man paused for a moment anticipating laughs, and when none were heard his lips snarled and he began to pace, his other goon standing at his post.

"I heard about your jobs in Rome, very well done! Sadly enough though, my employers have laid a great wager on your head; and I feel... Heartbroken... To lay a man of such brilliant skill over to the Templars but you must see! You are not as young as you once were and as you age, the further your skills will age with you; soon enough you won't be valuable enough to convert so I am given no other choi-." The goon then took a step forward and Ezio lunged plunging the hidden blade deep into his chest twisting before kicking him back, causing him to splash in the water. Quickly Ezio maneuvered around the chair and taking the dagger from his boot held it to the mans neck tightly before speaking in his suave Italian voice.

"May your employers mourn over their losses." Before slashing the blade quickly causing another bought of blood to splatter on him; a change of clothes will be needed when they make dock.

The soft sound of someone breathing hit Ezio's ear, as he turned he saw the girl, shaking from the cold water and bare skin; and despite her situation Ezio could not help but to gaze at her beauty before stepping back to the merchandise going back to Constantinople and grasping a blanket before moving behind the woman and wrapping it tightly around her exposed form. One last glance with his eagle vision confirmed the blue hue surrounding her, Ezio then sunk to his knee and slashed the ropes holding her down to the chair. With freed limbs she tucked her knees together tightly before her arms wrapped the blanket even snugger around her, as she weakly got up, Ezio reached and tried to brace her, he took this time to gaze at her. Long dark hair, slightly damp from the water, thick and twisting into slight curls at the end. Dark olive skin that seemed perfect, strong high cheeks with a petite nose and defined chin. Her lips curved beautifully, sharp as rose thorns, and slightly darker than her beautiful skin. But her eyes, her eyes stole the attention away from the rest of her beautiful features, dark green orbs that shimmered with many emotions; many of which Ezio could not read. She was tall for a woman, her head resting just below his nose. A full figured woman. Beautifully curved... A shiver from the woman made him glance back to her eyes before slowly releasing her as she began to softly speak, in a voice as fitting for angels, as fitting for a temptress.


	3. Chapter 3

Meryem had prepared herself for what was about to happen. Her heart raced and she tried her best to calm it; as not to give the men more to feed on. Something caught her ear, the sound of water sloshing against boots... One of the men moved, and then the cold sound of steel hit the air as she felt blood splatter across the side of her cheek. Then another body followed the first to the floor. Amjad began to speak and Meryem felt sick to her gut, she told herself if he wasn't killed soon, she would do it herself. Thankfully she was sparred the blood on her hands as the hooded figure slashed the blade across the Templars throat, sending a large spray of blood across the cabin. By this time the water that had accumulated on the floor was red with the blood from four corpses and her own injured nose. She felt eyes gazing upon her form but she dared not look up; her body and muscles tensing at the proximity of the stranger to herself. After she felt the blanket wrap around her, the ropes cut, and the man helping her stand she felt a little less frightened, but yet kept her distance. He was gazing her over but his hood concealed his own face. Once his eyes returned to her s she spoke. "Please listen, I do not know who you are; or what you want. Who you work for, or why you helped me. I simply suggest that you stay away."

The man was obviously taken aback by her comment. She could see his scarred lip twist into a disappointed frown, it only lasted for a moment however before an emotionless line took control of his face. "Signora, you must understand that I can't simply leave you. I just killed four men in front of your eyes; it would be foolish for me to just let you go." Meryem gave a glare to the man before her hands quickly reached for his hood pulling it back before he could stop her. His face looked surprised at first before leveling out into a devilish smirk. "Well well, it seems that he knew what he was talking about charging you as an assassin..." Muttered the mysterious man as he glanced her over yet again. "You've obviously been trained to take care of yourself. You keep your distance..." His feet began to move around her body circling her like a vulture. "You watch your opponents at every move." He quickly moved to his pouches and before Meryem knew it a blade shimmered in the air not a hands length from her neck. "But your reaction time is a little slow." He then sheathed the blade and pushed her back onto the chair moving across from her, gracefully stepping over the bodies as if mere obstacles. "You will tell me who you are; who you work for, and why these men were harassing you" Meryem felt his dark eyes gazing at her, this time with suspicion. His hands stayed near his pouches and she could only imagine what he would do if she tried to run. So she chose to tell him.

"I was sent to a brothel at the age of eleven to gain insight on Constantinople for my uncle. He forced me there and I worked there, reporting back every week for four years. When I was fifteen Amjad took me from the brothel to the Templars headquarters for proper training... Five long years and I made it." Meryem glanced at the man who has his neck sliced open as she mentioned Amjad; putting a name to a face for the assassin. "By this time I had a slight distaste for them but... It was all I ever knew so I decided to do my work and eat my meat without grudging. One day when I was following a man whom I was to gain information from I was stopped, captured by three assassins and taken to their safe shelter. There they gave me the choice to give them names of Templars, and they give me the names of traitors to the assassins to report back, or death... They showed me the wrongs of the Templars, that all they want is power and control... And they'd use anything to get it... They do anything to get it."She looked down into her lap trying to gather strength, it was obvious she was overwhelmed with guilt. "So I turned my back on the Templars, I worked for a better force... Amjad began to suspect me, so he took me on a trip to get me away... Question me. I imagine you know the rest." She said bitterly and looked at the bodies. It was a good thing they were on an assassin loyalist ship or else they'd be in trouble. Turning her back to the man she held her head thinking of all the trouble she had gotten herself into... Wondering how much the price on her head was, suddenly she was broken from her train of thought by a deep suave voice.

"My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze." The tone of his voice sounded like an invitation. Turning around the woman looked at him. His hardened disposition vanished and he seemed more open to the her; she figured he most likely dismissed her as a threat. He wore dyed linen, blues and greens, he also had a fur hide on his shoulder, likely that of a rabbit. His eyes seemed less stern, yet held no window to his emotions. He had a large build and an even larger array of weaponry hanging at his disposal. Meryems eyes flickered with curiosity as she spoke. "I am Meryem Ismail."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well then Meryem, I must ask you for your assistance in guiding me to the assassins safe house. I can offer you protection until I handle any Templars that might pose trouble for you." Ezio said smiling down at the woman. His charmful side coming out yet again. "And please allow me to buy you some new clothing, you will need it my dear. For where I am going you are going to have to follow; and I make quite a bit of ground a day." He said running his large rough hand through salt and peppered hair .

"Now about these bodies." He heard the woman say as he smiled.

"Well for these waters, the whole corpses should be no trouble. You go up deck I can handle these." Suddenly the look on the womans face changed to that of anger.

"I can handle it myself!" She protested. "I am not a child, nor a helpless woman. I've handled myself before. I can handle myself on land, I don't need your or any other assassin's help!"

"Like how you handled these men?" Ezio smirked as he saw the woman simmer with anger before she tucked the blanket around her like a dress and grasped the arm of one body. She struggled, but Ezio let her have her moment. By the time she got the body of the smallest man up on deck she had broken out into a sweat, but she soon managed to dump the body over the side of the ship into the rocky waves. "Bravo, molto bene!" Ezio said clapping his hands a smirk on his face, the woman sent him a glare and pushed past him. Ezio shrugged and moved to the mast of the ship leaning against it as he watched her carry the bodies out one by one, laughing each time she had to stop for a break. He chatted with a few of the sailors telling them of the troubles they encountered bellow deck and they gave no trouble, nor concern for the bodies. Finally Meryem came to the fat man, and Ezio fearing for the woman hurting herself walked over, ushered her off and picked the man up, flopping him over his shoulder Ezio carried him up the stairs to the deck and then flopped him into the water with a satisfied smirk. "See now, if you would have let me handle that it would have been much quicker." The woman glared at him before muttering curses in Arabic walking over to the many guildlines holding down the mast and leaned against them as she watched the waves hit the ship. Ezio smirked before deeply frowning. In this light, at just the right angle... She looked like Christina..


	4. Chapter 4

Christina... He hadn't thought of his teenage lover in a long time. Far too long. Even earlier in the day when he couldn't escape the thoughts of his past Christina never one crossed his mind. Was it because he was forgetting her, or the fact that he wanted to deny she ever died. He wondered, could he remember the feeling of her touch, the taste of her lips, the sensation of her hair falling over his face in the throws of love. Could he even remember her face? A sick feeling hit Ezio in the core of his stomach and his heart raced at the feelings. He was forgetting his love. Even the faces of his father and brothers had seemed to slip from him over time.

Ezio felt the spray of the ocean hit his face dragging him away from his dreary thoughts. Lately his thoughts had been slipping from him dragging him into deep thoughts on the past. Fleeting visions of the people of his past... People he's never seen; ghostly faces haunting him at every turn. And a man; a man cloaked in white... His fingers dug into the rope ladder leading up to the look out at the top of the mast. His other hand touched his cheek, rubbing the coarse hair that was growing into a thick beard. Ezio ran his finger tentatively across the scar on his lip. Off to the distance he could hear his brothers words at the matter. The once harmless playful words came as a ghostly whisper. As Ezio thought he wondered, could he even remember his own face? Ezio looked down watching as the waves crashed harshly into the hull of the ship. Turning Ezio looked at the young woman; back pressed against the mast eyes closed in a restful state. Her long hair blowing in the breeze freely. Taking a step forward the deck creaked beneath him and her eyes shot open. With long strides Ezio walked over, her eyes following him and the restful look on her face distorted into something between anger or hatred. Ezio hadn't the slightest clue. Meryem looked him over before speaking. "What have you come back to insult me some more?"

"No in fact I came to apologize but if you wish for me to take my leave I shall." Ezio said with a smirk his arms crossing in front of his form.

"Like you'll let me leave that easy." Meryem's eyes rolled as she stood up straighter. Ezio however chuckled.

"Well with the price I assume is on your head you're safer with me."

"Safer? I can handle myself! I have handled myself for my ent- MPHHF!" Ezio clasped his hand over her mouth as she began to shout, her arms raised to hit him and he simply extended his arm out more so she could not reach him.

"Yes yes, you've handled yourself, got yourself out of trouble. You are completely independent which is why I had to save you." He smiled and the woman stopped her struggling her eyes boiling over with anger. Then her eyes lightened into a devilish look and Ezio could feel her lips curve into a smile under his palm. That was until something warm and wet hit his palm. Ripping his hand away in disgust he wiped the hand on his pants. He couldn't believe she had just licked him. Meanwhile Meryem was gagging spitting at the deck in disgust.

"When was the last time you washed yourself!" She shouted before spitting again. Ezio smirked at her own disgust.

"Most likely when you were in diapers." He retorted wittily. The woman snarled at his remark and thumped herself against the mast. Ezio smirked disbelieving that she had actually licked him.

"I am not that young you know." She protested crossing her arms.

"I've been killing Templars since you've been able to talk." Ezio replied before reaching out and messing up her hair. Mereym frowned and grasped his hand clenching tightly before throwing it from her head. Crossing her arms the woman began to walk away over near the rest of the sailors lounging about. He watched her walk away and slowly watched the anger slip from her. She was defiantly a feisty one. Ezio's attention was caught by a sailor saying that a ship was no place for a woman. Meryem glared at the man before reaching out her leg and kicking his out from under him. After he toppled to the hard deck the other sailors began to laugh but the one on the ground was not nearly as happy. Standing up be began to curse in Arabic the woman went to lunge at him but Ezio swooped in and grasped her tightly. Pinning her arms to her side rendering her immobile he hoisted her up and over his shoulder with a smirk. "I think it is high time you take your leave Meryem." The woman naturally being as stubborn and strong willed as she was struggled. Moving about she screamed and shouted before her hands began to pound against him. Once she figured that wasn't going to work she hooked her fingers inside his cheeks and pulled, Ezio however countered this by nipping at her finger enough as a warning for her to remove them. Ezio walked across the deck to the provisions cabin all while maintaining to control the woman on his shoulder. After opening the door he tossed her in as she landed on the floor. Ezio smirked and leaned in the doorway. "I may be old but I can still handle a woman like you." The woman snarled at him before speaking.

"Do you always treat your prisoners like this?" Groaned Meryem.

"Not at all." And with that the man walked inside the cabin and grasped some grapes being brought back from Italy and walked away. Meryem came out as soon as the doorway opened up and shut the provisions door. She felt her lip stinging again and a trickle of blood ran down her lips to her chin and dropped onto the deck. Meryem hissed at the wound and touched it gingerly.

Ezio had kept walking over to the starboard side of the vessel leaning over the dark wooden railings and gazing as the final orange pink and red shades glimmered on the water. Soon to be taken over by the much dimmer stars and moon. They would be in Constantinople tomorrow. He and Meryem would go to the assassins hide out; he would fix the situation with Meryem and then be on his way. Towards his real mission; finding out just what Altair laid hidden in Masyaf. Ezio breathed in the scent of the sea air before his hands reached to his shoulders and grasped his dark hood pulling it over his face. His fingers grazed over the delicate stitching in the fabric; done by seamstresses back in Roma. For a moment Ezio thought; would he ever return to Roma, or Italy in general?

Ezio felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and turned around. Meryem stood pressing the corner of the blanket to her lip. Ezio smiled. "Tsk tsk, we need to stitch that up." Sighing the woman complied and followed the man to one of the three main cabins on the ship. Once inside the room Ezio took a candle from the desk and lit a few lamps before setting the woman down on a small bed nestled in the corner of the room. The room was spacious, various decorative rugs hung from the walls, a desk with a chair, pillows of many colors were scattered across the room as well. Ezio walked over beside the bed and closed a small window before reaching into the drawer of the desk pulling out a needle and thread. After dousing the needle in some alcohol and running it under the candle Ezio blew on the needle to cool it down before walking back to the woman and holding her head up getting a better look at the laceration. "Hold still.." Ezio whispered and threaded the needle before holding it to her skin. After pushing it through the left side of her upper lip he laced it through the other side. Meryem went to clench her teeth at the pain and Ezio spoke. "No no, calm down. " He held the needle in his right hand and looked into the eyes of the woman with his dark eyes. "Grab my arm and squeeze but you have to relax." Meryem complied clenching her fingers around his left arm tightly and after a few more passes of the needle they were done. Ezio knotted the string before moving his hand away from the woman. He flashed his hidden blade and used it to cut off the remainder of the string before re-sheathing it. The man then stood and turned back towards the woman. "Since I am in charge of your well being for the current time I insist you take my cabin. I can sleep below deck for tonight." He said without giving her a chance to respond. Walking over to the door Ezio smiled and spoke. "We will make port tomorrow. Sleep well." With that he slipped from the room and back on deck making sure to close the door tightly after him.

After a while of acquiring a blanket and setting up his bed in a hammock below deck Ezio walked back over to the room and gently creaked the door open. It was dark and the woman lay sound asleep in the bed. Ezio snuck over to the desk and opened it gathering a few documents before walking over to the bed. Gently reaching for the blankets he pulled them up and over Meryems shoulder before slipping out of the room again. Coming out on deck he walked up the few stairs to reach the captains platform and wheel. Leaning against the side Ezio spoke. "What does Meryem mean in your tongue?" The first mate who had taken over for the captain turned and looked at Ezio before speaking. "The rebellious one." Ezio smirked, how fitting. Gazing up at the sky were a blanket of stars had taken over Ezio mapped out a few constellations that he knew from when he was a boy. Suddenly a star flashed across the sky and Ezio smiled. Suddenly something struck Ezio in his gut. Ezio now felt for certain he'd never see Italy again.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezio woke to the sound of men yelling repeatedly in Arabic. Some basic words he could make out, sail and port were the most prominent.

Groaning Ezio carefully sat up before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His mouth was dry and his eyes stinging, a painful reminder of his lack of sleep. Throughout the night he had gotten up and checked on Meryem in the cabin. It was funny, when she was sleeping you would think she was a quiet peaceful woman.

Ezio stretched out his arms above his head before leaning his neck to both left and right as cracks followed up and along his vertebrae. His body was sore from the hammock, and he knew full well that the sleeping conditions with the Assassin's would not be as nearly hospitable as the hammock. Standing the man stretched out his legs before heading up deck.

The wind was whipping around wildly, waves crashing into the ship at an alarming rate. Ezio quickly set off to work, helping the other sailors with fastening the sails down. However it was all futile; they would not make it to shore in such conditions. As the crew prepared the smaller boasts to take them to shore Ezio went to wake up Meryem. Opening the door Ezio saw Meryem unwrapping herself from the blanket. He quickly closed the door and shouted through the thick wood. "I'm sorry to intrude, but we must hurry." Ezio then turned and began to load the possessions he already had from his rook into the vessel. When he turned back towards the cabin to get the woman and remainder of his items he was surprised to see that she was already dressed and ready to go. However her clothing choices made Ezio wrinkle his brow. "Would you care to explain why you are in my clothes?"

Meryem smirked and ran her hands along the dark trousers. "Well walking around in Constantinople in a blanket isn't necessarily the safest idea." Retorted the woman as she walked passed him and tossed a small bag into the boat. "And besides, I have no head scarf, so passing as a man will have to do until I get some proper attire.

"Yes, but... But how are those pants even staying up?" Asked the man stunned. Meryem lifted her shirt to expose a three strand rope wrapped tightly around her waist and the pants bunched up beneath it. With a smirk the woman lowered the simple white blouse back over the pants and went back into the cabin. Rummaging through the clothes Ezio had Meryem pulled out a black hooded robe and slid it on. Gazing into the mirror the woman fastened the robe shut and began to tuck back her hair before pulling the hood over her face. Dressed as she was Meryem could easily pass as a young man. Turning back Meryem smirked at Ezio's horrified reaction.

"No woman in their right mind in Italy would ever dress up like a man." He muttered, Even the female assassins could be seen to be a female!

"Well I'm not from Italy." She said simply and began to help the man pack up his things putting them in the boat. After double checking that the duo had all of their possessions Ezio and three sailors slowly began to lower the small boat into the sea. After the boat was in the water a sailor hooked a rope ladder to the side of the ship. Carefully Ezio climbed down and slipped into the boat grabbing the oars. After him another man climbed down and then Meryem. After they were all settled the sailor and Ezio began to row to shore.

It was hot, it reminded Ezio of the days when he and Federico would run along the roofs of Florence in the heat, often times getting a nasty sunburn as a result. He smiled at the thought, the two would often race each other before taking dips into the river to cool down. Federico would goof around by removing his shirt just to bug the women that came by,

Glancing up from his oar Ezio saw a ghostly figure clad in white standing from the ship. He blinked and the apparition vanished. Sighing and shaking his head Ezio continued to row to shore. The man watched as the beautifully detailed buildings got closer, people were at the port waiting to help them up to shore. It was defiantly a magnificent city. As they got closer Ezio scanned the horizon for the tallest building in sight. He'd need to scale it, despite whether of not Meryem knew where the Assassin hideout was.

Looking at said woman, Ezio was again taken aback by her attire. Looking at the woman he spoke in a suave voice. "Meryem, as soon as we can you are getting out of my clothes."

Meryem shrugged and shifted as if snuggling the clothes. "I think I like them. Perhaps it suits me." She retorted with a smirk as Ezio grimaced. Meryem laughed and watched as the men rowed to shore. The waves were powerful, moving and rocking the tiny boat immensely, it took both the men's strength to get it to the docks. Yet as soon as they were close enough Meryem bounded out of the boat with grace and a smile as she turned to gaze at the city.

Men, and women of all different colors walked around busily. All different styles of clothing, smells of different foods and words of may different languages filled the streets. Ezio suddenly felt very blessed to have the woman with him, surely she knew enough of most of the languages to aid him in his quest, she spoke Italian very proficiently, Arabic; what else did she know pondered the man. Ezio pulled himself onto the dock as well, his eyes overwhelmed with the vast layout of the city,. Not even the center of all Italy, home of the Vatican; Roma could quite compare. Meryem began to walk and Ezio quickly grasped their bags and paid the sailor before jogging to catch up with the woman.

"We need to get to the highest point of the city." Said the man softly to the woman.

"We will, we will don't get in a panic." Whispered the woman before smiling wildly walking ahead of Ezio. She quickly walked to a vendor who was selling lamb on a stick. She smirked although it was difficult to see beneath the hood. Reaching into the pants she pulled out a few coins to pay the man and grabbed two of the sticks. Returning to Ezio she handed one to him before sinking her teeth into the meat. It had been weeks since her last taste of meat.

Ezio went to stop the woman from paying but the coins were already in the vendors hands. Turning back towards the man Meryem smiled and handed over a skewer."You do realize that was my money, don't you." Muttered Ezio gazing at the food.

"Just eat, you'll soon thank me." Meryem said before stating to walk again. As Meryem ate she also weaved through large crowds of people ignoring the man following, she knew full well he could keep up.

Looking down Ezio gazed at the meat. It did smell simply enchanting. Leaning down Ezio took a bite from the meat as he followed the woman. Suddenly his mouth was rushed with flavors he had never tasted before. It amazed and startled him. How could he have never tasted something like this in Italy? Would the entire world ever be able to taste things, feel things, experience things from other parts of the world?

Nibbling on his meat Ezio kept his eye on Meryem who seemed amazed, and pleased to be back home. Looking up to the sky Ezio gazed for any clouds, none. However something else white caught his eye. Glancing to the rooftop Ezio saw a man, clad in white and wielding a hidden blade... He was missing his ring finger. Ezio blinked and the man was gone but something stuck... Something Leonardo said... "It once required a sacrifice from it's wielders?" Ezio touched his finger and remembered how frightened he was of Leonardo holding the cleaver in a threatening manner. The artist could cut apart dead bodies without even a flinch; what would stop him from taking ones finger?

So the figure was an Assassin, that much was certain but who was he; was Ezio truly seeing the legendary Altair? If so by what means, magic, God, or perhaps another form of divine intervention.

"Ezio!" Called Meryem as the man quickly looked up, blades ready. However when he saw Meryem over at a seamstresses stand he eased and walked over. Gazing over the clothes with the woman he smirked as she held nearly every piece in nearly every color up to her body, draping it across her form. Others looked strangely at the apparent 'man' trying out womens clothing, however Ezio could not contain his laughter.

"What color?" She asked with a smile looking up at the male.

"Well perhaps red, it seems fitting enough." Meryem smiled and began to laugh. "What is it now?" Asked Ezio with a confused look on his face, yet his lips were still twisted into a smile.

"Well, in India, the Hindu's believe red is the color for the bride to wear." She said through broken laughter.

"Well are you Hindu?" Asked Ezio, she shook her head. "Then red you shall wear."

"It will draw too much attention." Said Meryem holding up a brilliantly colored yellow cloth with small round pieces of metal sewed in rows that chimed as the fabric moved. She held it up to her body and Ezio gave a smile and nodded. Meryem turned towards the old seamstress who smiled and grasped her hand dragging her inside the house behind the small stand. Ezio watched as the two women disappeared. For now the clattering of the metal would fine, but perhaps for later on it would be wise of him to get her less noticeably noisy clothing, Looking at the younger woman sitting at the stand Ezio motioned for her to come over, with her help he picked out a few more wraps for the woman, a dark green, a dazzling purple, a stunning blue, and of course the deep, blood red crimson wrap he was already particularly fond of, After paying for the wraps themselves and additional head scarves he loaded them into the bags he was carting around on his back with his own possessions.

While waiting Ezio finished his meat and threw the stick into another merchants fire oven, Returning to the clothing stand with a smile Ezio watched as Meryem came out with the old woman. The yellow fabric was wrapped tightly around her body, hugging her curves and flaunting her beautiful shape. Only a single curl could be seen from the corner of the head scarf she was wearing, The scarf looped over her forehead, and then just above her nose, her sparkling green eyes giving hint that the characteristic mischievous little smile was simply hidden beneath the fabric. The wrap covered nearly her entire body expect for her feet and the lower parts of her arms. Her eyes were darkened with kohl and some how through all the mystery she looked as beautiful as ever.

After doing a small twirl the woman looked at Ezio questioningly. Ezio raised a brow and shrugged. The woman surpassed a giggle and tossed his shirts and pants at him before beginning to walk forward waving goodbye to the old woman. Ezio tried his best to thank the woman through the language barrier and continued to walk. However this time, it was Ezio's turn to stop.

Gazing at a vendor in a remote corner of the market Ezio's eyes distorted into a look of disgust and anger. There in a cages sat multiple birds. Of course Ezio had seen this in Italy, but only with simple birds, pigeons doves but never what he saw in these cages. In these cages sat eagles and falcons, with broken eyes, and bleeding wings.

Meryem turned back to see if the man was still following her but instead saw him standing still gazing at the vendor.

Walking up to the merchant Ezio pretended to be looking around. He soon felt the presence of the woman at his side and heard her soft voice whisper. "Ezio... It isn't a problem... They are just birds. We don't want to cause a scene..." She cautioned sternly. Ezio felt his stomach twist as he saw the eagles gently trying to move their wings but found it impossible with the amount of pain they were in. Their wings were clipped, and not skillfully either. A shotty job done by lazy men. Ezio very gently patted the womans shoulder before turning to the merchant and speaking in Italian knowing he wouldn't understand. "My friend, I demand you set these poor animals free." The vendor looked unphased by the comment thus proving he had no idea what the man was speaking about.

"You would like a bird?" Asked the vendor in horribly accented Italian.

Ezio turned towards Meryem and she took a step forward and began to speak in Arabic. The merchants face distorted into that of anger. There was the reaction Ezio was hoping for the first time. Suddenly the man began to spew out harsh words in Arabic which Meryem quickly retorted back in Italian.

"You have no right to judge me, or what I do." Spoke Meryem looking up at Ezio with curious eyes wondering what he would do next. Ezio decided to speak the language that all of them would understand. Quickly glancing around for people watching them Ezio lunged forward blade drawn and pressed it to the mans neck. The merchant turned as white as the clouds and rose his hands. Muttering in Arabic too fast for Meryem to translate. As he calmed down the woman spoke. "Take whatever you'd like, just spare me." She muttered. Meryem noticed the man glancing around and quickly followed his eyes. Guards. Swearing quickly she tried to get Ezio's attention but he was too preoccupied with gathering the injured birds. By the time the merchant yelled for the guards it was already too late. Ezio looked up and saw three man heading for them. The streets in public view were no place to fight these guards.

Quickly grasping the last few cages and handing them to Meryem the two began to take off quickly towards the high point in the city. It was an easy chase, the guards were lost within a few streets and the duo climbed ontop of a small building panting from the excitement. Suddenly Meryem began to speak. "What do you think you were doing; you could have gotten us killed!" She shouted., Ezio however was unloading the birds from his jacket. There were three eagles and four falcons in all. Ezio examined each one carefully. Two of the eagles, and two of the falcons were beyond help. They would never fly again, and their spirits were broken. Ezio knew this much from helping Leonardo with his research on flight. Handing the healthier birds over to Meryem Ezio unsheathed his blade and put the broken birds out of their misery. After discarding the carcases Ezio motioned for Meryem to hand him the other birds. Meryem complied and gently handed them over. Ezio softly nestled them in his second bag full of stale bread and a few unimportant scrolls. After lacing the bag back up Ezio turned to Meryem and let out a sigh before standing and offering a hand. "No creature deserves to suffer. It was better for them, no bird deserves not to fly"


End file.
